Stand Out
by TheLovelyMadOne
Summary: "I'm not having sex with you until the rivalry ends." Sakura told her boyfriend. "And even the girls on the opposing team agreed. So until the rivalry ends, I'm not sleeping with you." Let the game begin. AU Kiba/Sakura Sasuke/Sakura
1. Chapter 1

**Stand out.1**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

"I'm not having sex with you until the rivalry ends." Sakura told her boyfriend. "And even the girls on the opposing team agreed. So until the rivalry ends, I'm not sleeping with you." Let the game begin.

**Dedication:**

To xfucktheglasses. O MAI GOD I MISSED YOUR BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! AND WE LOVE YOU! :3

Angel puppeteer, inspired this with her _schon_.

Um wow. It's pretty awesome. And you guys should read it, 'coz she's awesome.

**Author's Note:**

I got inspired by _schon_. And the story **Shut Out** by Kody Keplinger. I swear I'm not copying it. I just wanted to write something similar; tell me is that a sin? Mine will be very different, thank you very much haters.

**Disclaimier:**

**YOU ARE MAKING ME BABBLE AGAIN?**

**Here:**

**I don't own nada. I GOT INSPIRED BY SCHON.**

**And Shut out by Koby Keplinger.**

**Sexyness not meant for children who **_**do not understand. (which you don't.)**_

**Please leave if you just don't understand. **

**I like your innocence.**

**Yes. It's very pretty. Ja ne.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**S**

**H**

**A**

**M**

**B**

**L**

**E**

**S**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was starting.

_Yes._

No more time to prepare.

_Yes._

Now was the time.

It was now or never.

_After all these years of rivarly._

**It was time to do something.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S**

**A**

**K**

**U**

**R**

**A**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>You wanna know what's the most <em>embarrassing<em> thing to happen?

Almost about to have sex with your boyfriend, when someone decides to throw eggs at the windshield.

While you're half-naked.

_Lovely isn't it?_

Especially when your said boyfriend takes off running after them, leaving you in the car trying not to bawl your eyes out. Sound familiar?

I slip on my tank top, trying not to cry. I turn off the mood music that was playing while we almost were going to do it. I look in the mirror and spend the next fifteen minutes cleaning up my appearance until finally my boyfriend arrives.

"Rain assholes! I'll kill them and then I'll beat their bitchy asses in hell!" My adorable boyfriend, Kiba Inzuka snappes angrily. He's not the smartest one in the bunch but he's super sweet. _If only he wasn't so slow at times like these then everything would be fine and well now wouldn't it?_ I thought to myself.

Kiba pulls on my ponytail that I have managed to put up while he was gone. My pink hair seems to glow even at night. Don't get me wrong—I do love my long hair. Just not the stupid color it has to be. I turn to look at him raising him a brow. If he thinks he can try and have sex after chasing after some guy, then we're going to have issues. Big issues.

"So, Sakura, where were we at? I do believe we were at something exciting." Kiba asks as he nibbles on my ear. I try not to shiver and blush when I remember why I'm mad at him. "We," I say serious turning my face towards his glaring, "were taking me home, due to this incident. Now if you hadn't runned off, then we," I said seriously glaring into his brownish/black eyes. "would have done it, now wouldn't that had been simple, am I right Kiba-kun?" I said a little too harsh.

Kiba groaned. "Come on, Sakura. I'm just so frustrated by those rain bastards. You know that a good boyfriend wouldn't have let them get away without fighting them." Kiba said to me. I rolled my eyes. "They did get away,unharmed, remember? Take me home now or else I'll call Sasori and he'll pick me up." I said stubbornly.

Kiba graoned. "Fine. You're cute when you're mad, you know that?" He said to the shell of my ear. I rolled my eyes. "And you should have dated someone who likes it when you _whine_, even when you call them pretty." I said to him, turning to face him.

Kiba grinned and kissed my lips. "Mmmm but I bet none of them taste so hot as you." He said to my face, smiling.

I sighed and leaned away. "Kiba…." I used my warning voice, trying not blush but that failed.

Kiba grinned as he started up the engine in the august air. "Okay."

Just because I had forgiven him, doesn't mean that this was over.

I was going to end once and for all.

**It was a time for change. **

**So put on your high-heels,**

**And get ready to take flight!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**K**

**A**

**R**

**I**

**N**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>You know what sucks?<p>

Trying not to cry.

Especially when you're in a car.

Alone.

Naked.

And it's not even an orgasm cry.

It's a stupid pity cry.

Stupid Suigetsu.

And his stupidity but hotness.

Ugh I swear, him and my brother love to pick on the leaf school yet,

One of them forgets he's in a relationship.

Moron.

I try not to cry anymore as I put on my clothes and wake home.

I swear I'm so mad that I could punch my pretty iPhone.

So that's why I'm walking alone in the dark on a Saturday in August.

Fun.

Dad's going to have a huge hissy fit. Mom's going to freak and Itachi will go after those two idiots and fight along with them.

Typical stupid cycle.

I hate it with a burning passion.

I see the beautiful two story coming into view.

_Ah yes, home at last._

I run open and open the door only to find that it's…..

….._locked_.

_Shit! Tonight's the big night for dad! _

That's when I see a familiar house across the street from me. A car pulls up and drops off...

…Sakura.

Of course.

What stupid luck I have with me tonight.

With no other choice, I ran over to where she was.

I bite my lip then made the most stupid decision yet.

"Sakura!"

_I'm screwed until Thursday._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**S**

**A**

**K**

**U**

**R**

**A**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Sakura!"<strong>

I look over to see my ex-best friend, Karin running towards me. She looked like she had been….

….crying?

_Has Hell officially froze over? _

"K-Karin, why are you crying? Did you just get raped or something?" I blurt out, asking to many questions.

_Shit! Now she thinks I care! Well isn't this just great! Now I'm sure she'll—_I thought but before I could even finish, Karin just burst into tears.

"Oh my Gosh! Did you-?" I ask but Karin glomps me.

"S-Sakura, I'm f-fine….it's-s j-just my own boyfriend isn't even that concerned like you and you have every right to hate my guts!" Karin said stuttering. "I know you're probably still mad at me for choosing Suigestu over you but I'm sorry its just that, I'm so sick of this stupid rivalry! I really am! It's a never ending cycle! A-and my door is locked so I hate to ask this but, I-I don't know where t-to g-go." Karin said, sniffling and crying at the same time.

I sigh. "Fine, but you have to tell me every single detail." I said sternly, already planning to punch Kiba's face out til it bleeds. I understand the whole egg shell thing but _this_? This was the last straw.

I mindlessly open the door, letting Karin in, completely lost in my own thoughts of murdering my boyfriend & his buddies.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**K**

**A**

**R**

**I**

**N**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>The moment I begged Sakura, her eyes got all fierce. Whenever Sakura would get mad, her large doe eyes would burn out fire. Let's just say it wasn't pretty, and you didn't want to be the person who pissed her off.<p>

But as I stepped into her house since freshman year, when we had this huge fight and I of course made a huge scene by storming out and slamming the door. It was all because of the rivalry.

Now being back inside her house, it was like nothing had changed. The house was still cozy, warm and inviting as ever. The walls were painted to make you feel invited, unlike my house where the walls are a deep shade of red instead of a deep shade of orange with white trim. The house has always in a way made you feel like you were at home.

"Do you need a change of clothes?" Sakura said, interrupting my thoughts. I sort of jumped because well she startled me. Like she use to.

"Um yeah that would be great, hey is your mom home?" I asked her, wondering where was her loud, energentic, mom. Her mom is just like mine, looks nothing like me yet is the best mom you could ask for. I think her mom and my mom use to be friends but when the fight had happened, they stopped speaking to each other all together.

"She's working." Was the monotone reply I got from her.

I raised an eyebrow. "Since when?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Since my father got his book published. Ever since then, mom has been super busy." Sakura said as we climbed up the wooden steps.

"Oh. How's Sasori?" I ask trying to change the subject. Sakura's older brother was the best brother any girl could ever have. Sasori and Itachi use to be friends but Sasori beat up Itachi when Itachi said it was Sakura's fault for the fight.

Such bitter rivalry.

"He's fine, I guess. He's still living with us." Sakura said as she opened her door to her room.

_Wow. It looks amazing! Well I guess she had to change it. _I thought as I stared at her room which was wall to wall beauty. I wish I had known she had gotten a room makeover.

_Then again, Sakura has changed...I hope she hasn't too much. It would be such a shame. _I thought to myself as Sakura gave me some comfy clothes.

"So..."

My ears perk up.

"What exactly happened?" Sakura asked, her serious green eyes meeting my red eyes.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**S**

**A**

**K**

**U**

**R**

**A**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>I think Kiba's rubbed off on me a little too much. <em>thought as I started at Karin as we both had sat down on my new royalty room that my new best friend, Ino, had helped me with.

"Well, you see..." Karin seem to squirm and sink into the comfy chair.

"Sui and I were, um, making out and...all of a sudden, my brother came up to where we were and told Sui that some freshman got hurt so they left me in the car for over an hour till finally I got out with these clothes on of course and walked to my house crying...I mean I love Sui but am I really worth it?"Karin asked, her head bowed.

I did the most unexpected thing yet. I hugged her.

Why?

Because no girl should have to grow through that much pain.

Not any more.

"Karin." I said.

Karin whiped her eyes clean. "What is it?" she asked, her voice all clogged up.

I smiled wickedly. "I have an idea to get this whole rivalry to...stop." I said happily.

Karin looked confused. "By _what_?" she retorted.

"A sex strike."

Karin blinked.

"A _what_?"

I shook my head.

"A sex strike. And not just us, all the girlfriends could do it. Think about it! What's the one thing boys want the most?" I asked.

Karin bite her lip. I could tell she was thinking.

Karin sighed. "Okay, I'll do it. But where should we all meet?" she asked.

I smiled. "the public library in the refrence section! Duh! No one ever goes there besides, privacy! So are you in?" I asked, excited.

Karin nodded. "I'm in."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**L**

**E**

**T**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**G**

**A**

**M**

**E**

**S**

**B**

**E**

**G**

**I**

**N**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>After Karin left, my best friend decided to call me.<p>

And I decided to tell her about the _strike_.

"_Are you crazy_? There's no way anyone is going to agree to it! Plus, the rivalry won't end! I mean really Sakura." My best friend, Ino Yamanka said to me rather dramtically.

"C'mon Ino, have a little faith. Plus we put up with it so much, it's ridiclous. I'm getting so tired of me, Kiba and Rain's sports team. It's not fair. I mean he's my boyfriend not their's." I pointed out as I blow dried my hair.

Ino laughed. "i don't know Kiba liked orgies, ooo I'm definitly going to tease him about in Social studies-"

"No, Ino. Kiba maybe slow but he's smart. I tutored him, remember?" I reminded her how I met Kiba.

Ino giggled."and then you proceeded to use cover up A LOT more on your neck-" I no pointed out.

I gasped, my face burning at the memory of Kiba's teeth on my neck. "Ino! my brother is in the next room! Look I gotta go, okay? Karin and I are putting this thing on hold to see if anything will change-" I said as I put on a big white t-shirt and fannel pajama's with white and green stripes.

"It _won't_. But 'night!" Ino said hanging up the phone. I sighed.

Ino Yamanka is my best friend. Unlike karin who is a red head with this cool scene hair cut, Ino has this long blond hair that shines, even under the school's nasty flourcent lights. Ino's that pretty.

She's got these big blue eyes that is never without make up but Ino looks amazing either way.

Ino's also the same height as me (5'2) but you would never know that unless she wore flats. Ino always wears, what i refer to as _'hooker heels'_, because while it does show her off her toned well fit body, the heels are at least two inches, at all times.

Ino also wears these racy, _sexy_ outfits as well but no one can pull it off like her.

Ino also has _slept_ with half of the football team, the soccer team and the basketball team.

At first when I met her, I was kind of scared but one time she heard me say that I need a ride and she offered like it was no big deal. At first I was reluctant but I agreed. After that, I find out that Ino is actually well normal & really funny. She also gives the best advice & always makes my day.

I knew she would support me, even though she's reluctant.

I turn off the light and pull the yellow covers over my head.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**N**

**E**

**X**

**T**

**T**

**I**

**M**

**E**

**K**

**I**

**S**

**S**

**M**

**E**

**I**

**N**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**R**

**A**

**I**

**N**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>The next day, a round of text messages was sent out to all Leaf girls who had either slept with any of the sports players or were girlfriends of them.<p>

It had been Karin's idea and although I was a bitangry at her, I decided to go along with the idea.

("Email is so last year, seriouslywho does that?")

There was also another text messages were sent out, similar but to all the rain girls who were dating or sleeping with one of the players received a text.

Now...we just wait to see what happens..._next_.

_But will you be ready for it?_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**can you tell me a secret?**

**I promise,**

**I'll keep it a secret.**

**But,**

**Rumor Has It.**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Review. Love, your mother monster.<strong>

**Revisions: Feburary 14th, 2012**

**Yeah, HI I LOVE YOUR FACE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stand Out. 2**

Break _some_ **rules**

**Dedication: **to all who left me a review; I love you! And to my best friend, Leah! Tomorrow's her birthday! Happy birthday Boo! I love you!

**Disclaim**: I don't own anything other than the shock on your face. Done by sincerely me.

**A Noted Note: **_Inspired by __Shut Out__ by Kody Keplinger & Angelpupeeter's scandalous __Schon_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**S**

**A**

**Y**

**I**

**T**

**L**

**O**

**U**

**D**

**A**

**N**

**D**

**P**

**R**

**O**

**U**

**D**

.

.

.

**When someone gets hurt,**

_Would you break the rules?_

Or

**Would you sit back?**

_And enjoy the scene?_

Not this girl right here.

**I'm going to show you the suffering,**

_That we all put up with because of you._

.

.

.

**K**

**A**

**R**

**I**

**N**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>On a scale to one to ten, from one was being a good idea to ten being a very bad tense idea. I would have to say it's a seven. It's not bad but it's tense.<p>

Very, very, very tense at this meeting Sakura and I set up hoping to end the rivalry.

My good friend, Temari Sabaku, is sitting to me right as we discuss gossip from our little social group, Ino Yamanka waltz in with Sakura. I was so surprised, I almost fall out of my chair.

Let me make this very clear—Temari and Ino are like Itachi and rum—they don't mix at all only its like ten times worse. Why? Well Temari made the mistake of trusting her now ex '_old player'_ boyfriend, Shikamaru Nara, that over the summer he wouldn't cheat. In fact he would think about her the whole time.

How wrong was she? Very wrong. On the night that she left to go visit her family, Shikamaru cheated on her, with Ino Yamanka. What gets even better is that when she came back early, Shikamaru sent her text telling her that they weren't going out anymore and that he was breaking up with her now so that he wouldn't feel guilty on cheating on her. Temari came straight to the airport to my house to cry on my shoulder. I also found out that him and Ino had officially become friends—with benefits.

Thankfully, Temari moved on and is now dating my friend Juugo, but I'm sure she's still pretty angry at Ino by the way she's glaring venom at Ino.

I shake my deep red hair. I'm so not use to wearing contacts, but then again, these aren't so bad. I thought as I smooth out my yellow skirt that makes me feel so powerful. Sui loves this skirt because it's so short.

I guess I was too busy day dreaming or something when _it_ happen.

And by it, I mean something bad.

All of the sudden I was humming a tone when I vaguely hear my best friend, Temari, who always controls her temper and has better morals than me, punches Ino Yamanka right in the face before my very eyes.

_Smack!_

"You little—_Ouch_!"

"You started it this you prude, Imma finish it for you! Just like how I did with Shikamaru!"

_Uh oh! Can you spell trouble? I can. With a capital T, in a public library, right after school, a catfight between Ino and Temari, of all people! This isn't going to be pretty! _I thought.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**S**

**A**

**K**

**U**

**R**

**A**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>I'm standing next to Hinata Hyuuga discussing the meeting to her when I hear a loud '<em>smack'<em> behind me. I turn around to see Ino pulling on Temari Sabaku's hair and _dragging_ her.

By her _hair_, I mean.

Quickly, I turn to TenTen Metaru who looks just as shock as I do. TenTen raises her eyebrows as I grab her arm and we went over toward the cat fight.

Immediately, I grabbed Ino's arm's and TenTen, I don't know how but she mangaged to get Temari off of Ino. Thankfully no one decided to come and take a peak.

_Thank God._ I thought as I got Ino to sit next to me, while TenTen forcefully brought back Temari to her seat.

Then it was nothing but _silence_.

Then Ino opened her mouth.

"Okay bitches, let's put all of this behind us, now Sakura or Karin, which one of you guys has to show us something, right?" Ino turned to Karin and I, who brought back my memory of the strike.

"Oh that's right! Okay so you guys all know of the rivalry, right?" I asked, my palms getting sweaty.

"Well no _duh_. Shino had to go get his car fixed because some _Rain _morons had to mess up his engine. It was our 3 year anniversay, thank you very much." Hana, Kiba's older sister, retorted at the leaf girls.

Matsuri Iwai snorted. "At least your boyfriend didn't have cuts and bruises all over his face when it was Prom picture night. My dad thought Gaara had just gotten into a fight, it looked that bad, _by the way._" Matsuri said ice cold toward the girls who dated/slept with Leaf's jocks.

I put my hands up, in order to stop the ice cold glaring war. _We don't need another damn cat fight._ I thought to myself as I saw Hana, a senior at leaf, glare back at Matsuri, a freshman at Rain.

"Okay, okay. So we've had our nights ruined by this rivalry. We've been humiliated as well. We've also begged, pleaded, threaten but does anything work? No of course not, they're boys. So what me and Karin thought of, is this. How about we all go on a sex strike and show 'em what we got!" I said with enthusiam.

**Dead silence.**

Just _dead._

I guess Ino couldn't take it anymore so she slammed her palm into the wooden round table. "And you _all_ call me a _whore_? Wow that's just _sad_." Ino sneered.

TenTen was the first to speak. "I don't know, Ino. what if neji cheats on me? I'd never-" TenTen began to say but Ino shot her down.

Ino hissed. "If you guys are worried that your little penis boyfriends will cheat on you, that is so damn sad. Any boy that cheats on you, is so not worth anyone's time. Yes, I've been the cause but I'm willingly to do this, I'm sick of this crap as much as the next person. Besides, i get kind of tired of seeing you all suffer because you guys take your own shit out on me. But fine, I guess you all are just _ scared_." Ino said with a smirk, earning a challenge look from TenTen.

TenTen scoffed."Please. I can handle it. Besides, it would be kind of nice to see how long it takes them to stop." TenTen admitted.

All of a sudden all the girls started nodding and talking about how fun it would be to tease their boyfriends.

"U-Um i-I h-have a question." Hinata Hyuuga raised her hand.

Karin, being the perfectionist, answered sweetly. "Yes, Hinata-san?" Karin asked sweetly despite Hinata went to and dated a leaf jock who had brought Leaf back on the map, putting Rain in second in championships.

"U-um m-me and N-naruto don't do..._sex_. W-we've only gotten to t-third base." Hinata stuttered out, earning a lot of wide eye looks, even from TenTen.

Temari raised an eyebrow."Wait, the all time jock from Leaf can't even get laid by his one year girlfriend? _How sad_!" Temari said smugly. "Wait until-" Temari began to pull out her phone but Ino snatched it.

"Hey whore give that back!"

"I'll give it back if you keep your mouth shut, you little blow job tramp!" Ino snapped, glaring at Temari.

Everyone stopped talking. I cleared my throat. "Temari, what stays in this room, stays in this room. Besides Temari, are you going to even do it?" I asked challenging even though I was quite scared.

"Yeah Temari, are you in or out?" Karin asked, her arms crossed.

Temari looked back from Ino to Karin. I could tell she was deciding.

"Fine."

I let out a sigh of relief.

"So what should we do next?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Karin and I wrote up a statement that states we swear on a condom that we will not give them...full pleasure." I said my face turning red.

Temari rolled her eyes.

Ino smiled at me, encouraging.

TenTen sighed, but a shimmer of hope was in her eyes.

All around us, girls had similar faces of hope or just plain boredoom. I lifted the cherry condom from my pocket and i closed my eyes.

"I solemenly swear to keep my horomones in check and to give all men involved in the situation of rivalry, no full pleasure. all those agree will pass around this condom and say "I do." to agree to the terms we agreed on. This will go counter-clock wise. I do." as I said, giving it to Karin who said "I do."

When it got to Temari, Ino scoffed. "Sure you can handle it, Temari? I know for a fact you and Juugo f-"

"I. Do." Temari said, grinding her teeth while glaring at Ino who smirked.

I sighed in relief as the condom _finally _made it's way through out the circle.

I smile.

The strike has officially started!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**K**

**A**

**R**

**I**

**N**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sui has this funny way of making it up to me <em>and <em>making me smile.

Unfortunately when it comes to when he _thinks_ he can get away with start kissing me? No.

"Aw come on babe. I said I was sorry. Plus, my peni-" Suigetsu Momochi said, his deep voice and lips near my ears. His purple eyes and sliver hair seem to lure me into just eating that bastard up. His tooth that's somewhat longer than his other teeth, gleamed in the moonlight.

"You left me in the car by myself. Besides, didn't you say that this is our night? To hang out & relax? And a hang out of _my _choice?" I asked rather angry to let him know _Yes I'm extremely pissed and I will murder you if you don't shut up and let me have a night of relaxation, you little dimwit. _

Suigetsu sighed. "_Fine,_ just don't be a cat, I hate _cats_." Suigetsu said, which made me grin.

"That's not what you said when I dressed up as a cat." I point out, feeling a smile come on to me.

(Hey boyfriends do that to you!)

Suigetsu snorted. "That's because I got to handcuff you, _toots_." Suigetsu said using my nickname that he gives me.

"Hey! Don't call me-" I started to protest but he leaned his lips against mine and kiss me.

"So where do you wanna go?" Suigetsu said, bored out of his mind as he leaned his forehead against mine. His black long sleeved t-shirt with purple skinny jeans that look so beat up with black and white vans that look like they've been through gang fights.

_Suigetsu never changes even though he's a jock. _I thought as he started the car.

_Some things never change._

.

.

.

**S**

**T**

**I**

**L**

**L**

**K**

**A**

**R**

**I**

**N**

**W**

**H**

**O**

**R**

**E**

**S**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Who's boyfriend is whipped? Mine of course takes the title. <em>I thought as Suigetsu and I ice skate hand in hand.

I've almost (already) tripped and fell on my ass, thankfully I have my somewhat talented boyfriend to keep me from falling and glared at any male bystanders who had hoped to get a look of panties (they're red btw.).

I smile at him as he holds me close, his axe scent that usually bothers me, turns me on.

I kiss his neck.

He leans in to bite me when I decide to get off, letting go of his hand and entering the exit so I can take off my skates and go home.

I smirk when Suigetsu comes in after five minutes of nothing but skating.

"What the hell, Karin?" Suigetsu hisses. "You better make up for it-" he starts to say but I fake a really loud yawn.

"I'm sorry but can we go eat? I'm super hungry and I _skipped _again so I could eat out with you. Are you ready to go?" I asked smiling at him.

Suigetsu looks confused but quickly gets over it. Instead he pulls me to my feet and kiss my neck.

I quickly pull away, looking hurt. "That hurt, Suigetsu-kun. Why did you do that?" I ask him softly.

_Ah boys are just so easy to predict. Too damn easy to predict. _I thought as I watch Suigetsu explain defensively why he thought it was okay to kiss my neck.

I nodd and just kiss his cheek.

The rest of the evening goes fine except I had to only let him make out with me but when he reached under to take off my bra, I said my thanks and got out the car. As I turn back, the look on his face was _priceless_.

_Freakin' priceless._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**S**

**A**

**K**

**U**

**R**

**A**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"So are you still mad?"<p>

I give Kiba the _look_.

"Of course I'm still mad. You chose Rain over _me_. Really Kiba, I think that you being in so many relationships is putting a strain on your health. Tell me Kiba, do you treat the men here too?" I asked, mocking him.

Right after the swear of the sex strike, I waited at the library till around 7 o'clock until finally i called Ino who had to interrupt her make-out session with Shikamaru due to the fact Kiba had gotten into a fight over a _freshman_.

Tell me know, would you be happy about this?

I'm not.

I'm _pissed_.

"Hey, Inzuka." said a familiar but cold ice that gave me goosebumps.

_U__h Oh._

_Sasuke Uchiha._

_Please let it not be Sasuke._

"What is it, _duckass_?" Kiba snapped.

I turn around in my seat (We're at some ramen resturant, Kiba's low on money but he still_ tried_ to make up for it. We're sitting at the red and wood counter. Red and wood everywhere. Seriously, it looks lame.) to meet a pair ebony eyes looking down on my plain green ones.

Tall figure, great body, muscles that only models could have, unusually stick up normal black hair, and a cold voice to match.

Meet Sasuke Uchiha.

**My** _Romeo_ to **My** Paris.

_Don't we all have secrets?_

**I have mine.**

You have your's.

_Let's play a game._

Sasuke holds a gaze. I can't tell what he's saying.

_Other than disappointment, obliviously. That jackass. _I thought.

"I hope that your team enjoys fish."

Kiba blinks and gares at Sasuke.

"What did you say? I swear i will-"

"HEY!"

The two turn their attention back to me.

"I'm sorry, Uchiha-san, Kiba-kun and are on a date in case he forgot. If you two don't mind, can you finish your lover's spat later? Thanks." I said standing up, pulling down my short shorts that Ino lent me so "Kiba could be toture in ways he didn't know toture."

Her words, not mine.

I walk out of the resturant hugging on my green camisoule, my white flip flops against the wet grass. My neck is bare because Ino had to put it up in a bun.

Kiba puts his warm letterman jacket over my shoulders and together we walk away in peaceful silence. I don't say anything but I feel a pair of ebony eyes follow me.

_Sigh. When can things be normal for once?_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**S**

**A**

**K**

**U**

**R**

**A**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>After the ship-wrecked date, Kiba takes me home. The meal was great but seeing the Uchiha?<p>

_Not so great at all. In fact, that was just messy and awkward. Seriously, I'm so glad we got the strike going. Hopefully the boys will realize that when you mess with the girls, you mess with your pleasure. _I thought determined.

"Sakura?"

I jumped.

"Y-yeah Kiba-kun?"

Kiba sighed.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I know I came saying that and i know that I keep on leaving you it's just that they think they can get away with things but they can't. I really do wish it would stop. I hate it when you are mad. Heck if you're not happy then I'm not happy. I just wanted to let you know that, alright?" Kiba said as his eyes were on the road.

I smiled. "You never fail to make me blush, Kiba-kun." I said to him, peeking at a glance at him. His brown hair has this boy hair cut only it's a little long. Kiba has tan skin, like, all year along. He also has these birthmarks on both of his cheeks of two red upside down triangles. Kiba thinks his birthmarks are weird. I think they're cool.

I use to always kiss his cheeks whenever he wasn't having a good day. Now if I tried, we would end up 'doing it' but we can't. _'Cause I'm on a strike. And that's that. _I thought.

When he pulled into the driveway, I kissed his cheek and before he could protest, I had left, inside the safe house.

When i looked back, he looked totally confused. He's not going to know what hit him for a long time.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**K**

**A**

**R**

**I**

**N**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday Morning<strong>

I was in biology class listening to Orichmaru-sama speak when I recieved a text.

**To: Karin**

**From: TenTen**

**Hey Karin! This sex strike is the best thing ever! Seriously! I had a date on Saturday with Neji & I got him to watch the Ugly Truth with me. Throughout the whole time we watched it, I would pretend to be interested in the movie, it was so hilarous! You should've seen his face! LOL anyways, a couple of girls think we should get together and have a sleepover! you know? Well spread the word! It's at my house! Ino promises she'll behave! **

**ttyl,**

**TenTen**

**P.S.**

**1168 New Mei Oko Lane**

H_uh _I thought. _This should be interesting. _

* * *

><p>"Hey Sasu-chan, wear's the charger? I need to charger my phone!"<p>

"Here."

"Thanks for throwing at me."

"hn."

"Alright, I'm going to take a shower. Let me know if my phone buzzes."

"Aa."

I ran up the steps not think Sasuke-kun would look.

_But he did. _

* * *

><p><em>Bzzzzz!<em>

Sasuke peered over at the shiny red blackberry that kept buzzing.

Sasuke went over to look to see the text that TenTen had sent her.

_Sex strike?_

* * *

><p><strong>Review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Stand Out. 3

**Dedication**: To the long nights. Sigh. My BETA, you are too kind.

**Disclaim**: Inspired by Schon (Angelpuppeteer), Shut Out by Kody Keplinger . Um yeah. I don't own anything, please, except the thoughts you'll have tonight (;

**A/N: What I am going through is toture. Toture, people! Send me reviews, I need a pick-me-up & you guys pick me up (:**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**B**

**R**

**I**

**N**

**G**

**I**

**T**

**O**

**N**

**L**

**I**

**K**

**E**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**M**

**O**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**O**

**N**

.

.

.

_"She has __**no**__ idea."_

_"That girl, that girl, I tell myself I can handle it."_

_"Who can you handle?"_

_"You moron, you never listen."_

_We use to be lovers._

_We use to be BFF's._

_Now,_

_We are enemies at this bitter end._

_Now,_

_We meet at the end._

_Will our hearts be broken?_

_Will this all be worth laughing at in the end?_

_I pray so._

.

.

.

**S**

**A**

**K**

**U**

**R**

**A**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Sleepover.<strong>

"Hey pass the popcorn!"

"Don't spill it on the rug!"

"Let me get a handful and geez, loosen up."

"Is there more diet soda left? I can't drink carbs."

"Get off my foot!"

"No, you and your fat butt get off!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me you little—"

"Guys, please, not now. This is so not the time and place for this!"

"But this girl won't give me any room, TenTen!"

"I'm sorry, just move then. There's plenty of room."

"Ugh you need a bigger room, TenTen!"

So the sleepover at TenTen's was a _little _cramped. TenTen's room was filled with just girls talking, texting, eating, gossiping, and whining. I could _feel _Temari's glare at Ino, which was not a good thing, but at least Temari didn't do anything about her hate like she had done in the library, thank God.

Not _yet_.

TenTen was sitting beside me. I could tell she was tense the moment everyone was here. TenTen, my good friend, must've cleaned her room because normally it's a _huge_ mess. The green walls, that she recently painted, had make the room seem much more bigger but by the looks of how girls were already arguing and it wasn't even 10 p.m. yet.

I smoothed out one of Kiba's football jersey,(hey the guy maybe huge but he has nice big t-shirts that are comfy to wear to bed.), and glanced at Ino who was munching on some popcorn.

I shook my head. "Ino, this isn't going to work. I can just feel it, you know?" I said to Ino who shrugged. Ino sighed, resting her blonde head of hair in one hand while the other had her handful of popcorn. "Well there is only thing to do." Ino said, as she looked at TenTen who was failing at getting everyone's attention.

I raised my eyebrow. "What's that?" I asked, confused on why Ino suddenly began to stand up. Ino smiled down at me, where I was laying down on the hardwood floors that are throughout TenTen's house. Ino smiled evilly then took her attention to the room.

_Uh oh, she's up to something. Please don't let it be a cat fight. _I thought, worried.

"HEY WHORES!" Ino yelled after the tenth time TenTen tried to get everyone's attention.

All the girls were silent.

Ino smiled. "Great, I'm glad you all know your name," ino said paused as a couple of girls gasped and glared at her. "Now, TenTen tell them why we are here in your wonderful bedroom." Ino said smiling ignoring whispers courtesy of Temari.

TenTen shook her head and sighed. "Okay so now that the Strike is in full mode I thought it would be a great idea to share some funny stories since I know a couple of you do. By the way, Sakura's going to host the next sleepover." TenTen said brightly.

Temari raised her hand, rolling her eyes at us. "Okay so, I told Juugo that my parents would be going out of town and Juugo shows up with like a bottle of vodka and some go to grin. But I kind of like told him he wasn't going to get some or at all, anything really. So you know what he does? Juugo goes into the kitchen to cook me a meal. _A freaking meal was what he did_. And it was good, don't get me wrong, the kid knows how to excellent tempura and sushi. So that's my story." Temari announced.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Bet you twenty dollars this is the most interesting thing Temari can think of." Ino said kind of loud which causes some (leaf) girls snickering and some (rain) girls glaring.

TenTen nodded."Okay well my turn, bitches!" TenTen said raising her hand with a smile on her face.

"Okay so Neji took me out to dinner at this _really _expansive place, right? So I decided to wear some skimpy clothes I got at Forever 21 and let me just say, I know I looked great. But so here I am with my hair down straight and I'm wearing this really trash but sexy dress. So after a relaxing dinner, Neji was all like. 'I want to be us going to my house or your place, TenTen?'" TenTen mocked an impersonation of her stoic boyfriend, which was hilarious. "But then I made him drive me home and so that's when I notice his little friend came out. I decided to ask him and you know what he did? My boyfriend was just like 'I have no idea, what you are talking about.' Which I thought was a little cruel for me to do but in the tone of his voice I could tell _he_ wanted me to take of it. When he dropped me off at my house, that's when I told him. 'Use your hand, _jackass_.' And oh my goodness, he was like 'what the heck, TenTen?' Oh my goodness it was _so _funny. His expression was _priceless_." TenTen said, laughing.

The room was filled with girls giggling at TenTen's story on how she told her boyfriend to 'Use your hand, jackass.' I even cracked a smile. _I have to admit, that was pretty hilarious._ I thought.

_Maybe this will all work out. _I thought. _Just maybe, everything will find it's place._

**Yeah, right.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**K**

**A**

**R**

**I**

**N**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>I couldn't help but just <em>laugh<em> at the story of TenTen's boyfriend. If I were to tell Suigestu to do that, he would just get confused. I roll over on TenTen's comfy bed onto my stomach because it was so funny. From where I can see, even Sakura and Hinata have cracked a smile.

I push my glasses up to my nose. Even though I look better with contacts, I still like wearing my glasses. Temari says that the reason Sui and I are still dating is due to his glasses fetish. Which is totally not true about my boyfriend, I argue my case. Well maybe, but only because Suigestu can be weird, that I will admit.

"It's so hot in here." Temari complains. I roll my eyes at her. Even though it's the end of august Temari has on these sweat pants, in the middle of August, where as I have my soccer short shorts. Despite we are both wearing a skanky camisole, Temari is already burning up already. "Maybe you should have worn shorts." I said to her as TenTen was bowing and smiling. Temari shook her head, her four pigtails shaking along with her head of hair. "No way, Karin, am I wearing short shorts. I'd like to look like a lady, not a whore, thank you very much." Temari said rather bitterly.

_Uh oh, she's obviously pissed about it because of Ino? Probably. _I thought as I watch the room, observant as ever before. For what I did notice, is that everyone seemed to be getting along.

Which that's always good, duh.

We don't need a catfight.

Well, another one at least.

"Okay so who's next?" TenTen asks the room filled with 24 girls. TenTen's room isn't the biggest but at least there is somewhat of a space.

"I'll go!" Ino Yamanka stands up. Ino Yamanka is wearing black tight spandex short shorts and a small purple camisole that shows off her long legs and stupid big breasts.

I took a deep breath. I looked over to my right to see Temari glaring at Ino on the other side of the room where Sakura, TenTen and Ino are at.

Ino smirks. "So I was waiting for Sakura after the game and _Shikamaru Nara_ comes up to me. We started talking and all of a sudden he puts an arm around my waist and tries to kiss me. But I push him away because of the whole pact right? Anyways, he's all like 'What are you on your _period_?' and I'm just like 'No, I'm not feeling too good.' So then he decides to go all asshole by saying this 'I didn't know you had an off switch, since you're always in the mood.' Which pissed me off by the way, I mean he thinks that will get into my _pants_? Wrong! So I threw him a condom at him and just told him what every girl should do when she's with a jackass. 'Since you're so ready and hard, you and your syphilis can go fuck yourself! Use the condom so you don't have to wash your hand while you're jacking off, you little _bitch_!' and instead of running off, I stood there until Sakura finally deciding to show up. So yeah, that's my story." Ino said a smile on her face.

There were gasps and whispers of 'Wow. How did she do that without crying?' and 'I wish I had her confidence.' I was one of the gasps. I mean I couldn't believe it!

"Ino did you cry at all?"

"Next time I see Shikamaru Nara, he's dead!"O

"I can't believe that he would be so mean!"

"Damn Ino, I wish I had your confidence to tell off Hikaru."

"Aren't you worried what he's going to say about you?"

"Wow! You really are brave Ino!"

I was in total and complete shock. I couldn't believe that Ino Yamanka of all people had done that in public without bawling her eyes out.

"Ino, did you cry?" someone asked in concern. Ino shook her head. "No because there were no feelings between that jackass and I. Why would I cry over that little _penis_?" Ino snorted.

I turned to look at Temari who had gasped. I personally never expected something like it. _If that were to happen to me, I don't think I could breathe for months I would be so full of grief. _I thought.

Ino sat down and sighed. She turned to Sakura and I guess she must've said something to Sakura that caused her to blush.

_I wonder what that all is about. _I thought as Sakura stood up.

"Hey pass the popcorn!"

"Hang on whore, let me have some!"

"Do we have any more like diet sodas left? Because I'm about to explode like a balloon, and it's not funny!"

"Yes it is!"

"Hey look, Sakura-san wants to say something. Well at least I think she does. "

"Go Sakura!"

Sakura cleared her throat, her green eyes scanning the room. I could _clearly_ tell she was tense by the way she kept looking around the room as if she was in the lions den rather at a sleepover.

"Okay so um,Kiba, um he kind of begged." Sakura said, her face red.

"He begged?"

"Wait, Kiba Inzuka, _begged_? Holy shit!"

"Are you serious?"

"Tell me more!"

"What do you mean?"

Sakura cleared her throat. "What I mean is he, um, begged, like a dog. He pouted like one and he even, um, Kiba even made begging noises along with that he kept giving me these eyes. Like—"Sakura said, blushing.

"Like Kiba thinks by acting like an animal is going to get him some Sakura? I had no idea the quarterback was so kinky. Did you whip him into shape, Sakura?" Ino interrupted her, making me even laugh, the thought of a tough giving a girl like Sakura, the puppy eyes, which in a way was very cute.

Sakura's face turned the color of her but she did crack a smile after glaring at Ino who cackled.

"That's so funny!"

"Seriously, it is!"

"I wish Itou would do that! Wouldn't that be hilarious?"

"Yeah, especially since he acts tough like all the time!"

_I'm kind of glad that we did this. I mean who knows, this could really end the rivalry. Heck, they could never find out. _I thought as a couple of other girls shared their stories.

"Anon, but may I please go next? I have an um c-c-cute story to share about N-N-Naruto-kun." Hinata Hyuuga said, her lavender eyes staring at the floor but her voice was surprisingly loud for someone who is as shy as her.

"Okay so um, I went to the movies with Naruto and I didn't realize this but since I didn't let him touch me or anything, he kind of um, _fell asleep_." Hinata said, her face red.

The room was dead silent.

And then—

"He did _what_? Naruto, fell _asleep_? Oh that's _hilarious_." Ino said, laughing.

That got me even laughing at the fact that hyper _Naruto _fell asleep.

**Poor Hinata, your boyfriend is still so stupid. **

**How sad. **

"_Wait!_"

_I'd almost forget! This is just __**priceless**__! _

"I got Suigestu to take me ice-skating, right? So as I'm getting closer to the entrance where you get back on to land, right? Well I sort of bite him then ran away but I didn't realize that he was so shocked that he um kind of fell. And It was kind of hilarious." I said, trying not to laugh at the memory of my boyfriend falling on his butt after calling me clumsy.

"Are you serious? That's hilarious!"

"Serioulsy, that's funny."

"Hey could someone pass the chips!"

"Keep your voice down! My brother could—"

"Hey, TenTen, keep you & your friend's voices down. Can't you see I'm busy?" A male voice interrupted TenTen. A skinny man with a bowl haircut with black hair and bushy eye brows wearing a green…..suit? His face was somewhat similar to TenTen, his face in a frown, his eyes in a glare.

TenTen nodded. "No problem, Lee." She said before walking over to the door and wrestling her older brother out of the room, despite the fact TenTen had seem calm and stoic at first, now she was pissed.

"Keep the door open or else!" Lee yelled, pushing her back as the two got into some shoving match.

"Whatever, just get out of my room, dammit!" TenTen yelled back at him.

After a few minutes of screaming and shoving matches, TenTen slammed the door.

TenTen sighed. "Brothers." She said tiredly from her tussle with her brother.

"Hey do you have any more Monsters?"

"I don't know, go check, you know where the kitchen is!"

"But I'm too lazy to move."

"Ino, I'll get it, just stop irritating TenTen."

"Hey thank Sakura, hey wait a minute!"

"Ha-ha, TenTen, do you want anything?"

"Some Rockstar and cheetos would be nice. Thanks Sakura."

"No problem, TenTen. Hinata, do you want anything?"

"S-sure, may I have sprite please?"

"Okay! I'll be right back!"

I watch out the corner of my eye as I see Sakura get up and walk out.

_Sometimes, things never change, like Sakura, attending to everyone else except her own needs.. _I thought as I grab a handful of fattening popcorn.

Hey, I'm at a _sleepover_, don't judge me.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**S**

**A**

**K**

**U**

**R**

**A**

**G**

**E**

**T**

**Y**

**O**

**U**

**R**

**G**

**U**

**N**

.

.

.

_What's going to happen next?_

_What will be revealed?_

_Something bad is going to go down._

_Will it be pretty?_

_Will it be innocent?_

_Will you have any idea?_

_What will unravel?_

_Who knows?_

_You need to be prepared._

_For the jaw dropping experience, you're about to witness._

_Will it be scandalous?_

_Will it be worth it?_

_Oh my._

_Can't you wait & see the mystery to unravel?_

.

.

.

_Intermission_

"**Hey do you have to pee?"**

"**Catfight, it happened again and again."**

**"Where's my pepsi? OMFG! WHERE!"**

"**I want popcorn."**

"**Give me my Oreos, thank you very much."**

_Are you ready?_

"**I don't like Oreos, they taste like—"**

"**Watch your mouth!"**

**"You got owned!"**

**"Oh like you can talk."**

**"BOOBIES!"**

_Smack!_

**"Men."**

**"They never learn, now do they?"**

**"Nope they don't."**

**"Hey where's the milk?"**

**"In your boobs-"**

**"YOUR DEAD!"**

Uh oh.

.

.

.

**It is time.**

.

.

.

**S**

**A**

**K**

**U**

**R**

**A**

**(again, yes, yet again.)**

.

.

.

I run down the stairs, into the garage, grabbing the monster for Ino, rock star for TenTen, sprite for Hinata, and a Cocacola for me.(Yum!)

As I reentered the kitchen, I don't notice something.

Want to play whats wrong with this picture?

"So Neji, as I said, I think that my predicitions were right! No, TenTen is not a lesbian! Look, as much as I hate to admit but Sasuke-san was right! I'll call you later okay? Bye!"

I could vaguely gear someone on the phone but I didn't care. I was in such a good mood too. I hummed to myself as I got all the energy carb drinks and the fatty cheetos that would make us bloat like a Macy's day parade balloon. Yay.

I walked up the stairs, blissfully unaware of the conversation that Lee had desperately trying to keep a secret.

Oh what an unhappy Monday would bestow upon me. Crap.

.

.

.

**K**

**A**

**R**

**I**

**N**

.

.

.

"_The truth is? Stop feeding into the fued! I was planning to do this on my own, so now you're not the only moron who isn't getting 'any'."_

.

.

.

I skipped downstairs despite the fact it was a Monday morning, I was in a good mood.

As I skipped around, I ended up smacking into my twin brother-Sasuke-chan. I smiled wickedly. For every girl that has dated my asexual antisocial brother has called him that, which I think is hilarious.

"Karin, watch where you are going. Now move." Sasuke-chan growls at me.

_Uh oh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, this morning. _I thought as our brotherly and sisterly glaring contest begins.

"No you move!"

"No you!"

"No you, fatty! Move fatty!"

"…..I am not fat. If anything you are—"

My red eyes darken.

_Oh no, he did not just call me the f-word. Oh no he didn't just do so, I'm going to kill his tomatoes. _I thought glaring even harder.

"DADDY, MOMMY, AND THE GIRLY ITACHI, SASU-CHAN CALLED ME FAT! MEANIE!"

A familiar snort, the sound coming from behind me which could only mean Suigestu has arrived and now I have to kill him too! And all this hotness has to go to waste!

"AH SO DID SUIGESTU AGREE WITH SASU-CHAN THAT I AM FAT!"

I turned around to see my boyfriend turn five shades whiter.

"Karin…"

I smirk. "I'll be waiting in the car, have fun you two." I said. I turn my head just to say."Never ever underestimate women. We're much smarter, they say." I said as I watched Sasuke and Suigestu get beat up.

Lovely morning, isn't it?

_Will they come out alive? If not, there's always other yummy men. _I thought to myself as I hummed.

_Just wait until he sees my 'true' oyutfit, poor Suigestsu, I hope he doesn't have a heart attack and then a seizure. He'll probably try and rip every guy's eye out. Oh well, not my problem._

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

**…**

**...**

Ten minutes later….

**…**

**…**

**…**

I'm sitting in the car waiting for my beautiful boyfriend to get in the car. The door opens and his lovely **butt** gets in only to have his purple eyes to stare at me.

"Karin, aren't you going to tell me why you won't be letting your sexual frustrations out?" Suigestsu ask as he starts up his 2002 audi. (It's sliver and it's a fucking hybrid, bitches!)

I sighed. "Who told you? Then I'll answer all your questions, with fear." I said coldly. Suigestsu sighed. "Sasuke told me you were going on a strike." Suigestu said firmly.

_Thank God for the green light. Other wise I won't be able to look them in the eye. _I thought ashamed for the first time on the strike.

_"Yes."_

_Eye twitch._

_Fucking uh oh, Sasuke, you fucking bastard._

_"Why the fuck, why Karin?"_

"The same reason you continue to be part of this stupid rivalry, my god. I don't want it to keep getting worse and worse. Besides, I thought that a relationship was of two peopls not you and your _fucking teammates and enemies._" I sort of screeched the last part because I'm so angry at him that I slapped him.

Oh great.

Instead of yelling his head off, Suigestsu turns to face me. I can't read his expression but it almost looks..._sad_?

_Aw, he just looks like he's ready to cry and asjkflxe it's so sad. _I thought as I bit my lip as he continue to stare me down like he was some adorable puppy that I had kicked out into the cold cruel...Wait a minute.

_That son of a bitch! Goddamn it, I'm going to have him sterile, just to show how much he pisses me off! _I thought angrily.

I didn't realize it but as Suigestsu was leaning in, he was going to get one hell of a surprise he would never forget.

_Slap!_

"Ow! Karin, what the hell?" Suigestu rubbed his red swelted cheek that was currently on display.

I glared at him through my lovely glasses. "Bring it on, Suigestu. This rivalry will end with an erection coming from you." I said smugly as he glared.

"What makes you-" He started to say as I took off my lovely black leather jacket that might have revealed my very flattering v-neck. It's a deep purple that makes me look more..._sexy_.

"See you at lunch, babe!" I say as I open the door and blow a kiss just to hear him say my favorite words:

"Aw, hell no!"

_Karin: 1 Suigestu: 0_

_Winning._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**S**

**A**

**K**

**U**

**R**

**A**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>I tie my pink bubble gum hair back into a pony tail for work.<p>

_Yes work. _

I kinda have to work because ever since my parents died, I've been living with my aunt Tsunade and my uncle Jiraya since their death. (No way am I telling Karin that my parents had died in a plane crash when I was just a little baby. Sasori is the only one who has memories of our parents, _by the way_.)

I don't want to depend on anyone so I got a job at this fance sushi resturant (It helps when your aunt is the head of the hospuital and part of the Diet while at it your Uncle is not only a world reowned novellist but also a porn writer as well. It helps to get good jobs like this.) and I must say, it is _nice_.

I try not to think about Kiba as I roll up the sliverware into the napkins.

_"Hey Sakura, how come Ino went off Shikamaru? She went all mental on him, what is up with that? Normal she jumps on him like the whore she is." Kiba said to me as he was holding my hand as we walked down the steps after AP Biology._

_I gave him a look. "Please don't call my best friend a whore, how would you feel if I called Shikamaru one? Would you like it?" I asked calmly with a hint of anger. **Kiba knows how I feel about that calling Ino a whore.** I thought angrly. _

_Kiba sighed."Sorry, and besides, Shikamaru, is THE man. So about that, why isn't she putting it out? Heck, Suigestu was talking how HIS girlfriend wasn't putting it out. And on our date, you seemed like you were even...prudish. So what's up with that? Can you tell me, Sakura?" Kiba turn to me and asked, his black eyes pleading at me._

_I sighed. "Kiba, The reason is because of the rivalry, so the girls and I have decided to do a sex strike. until you guys agree to be civil, then we will be glad to hump your brains." I told him._

_Kiba stopped and looked at me in shock."Are you serious, Sakura! You promise we would do it yet you you keep coming up with excuses. In fact I think you and I need a break." Kiba said seriously._

_I removed my hand fron his grip and slapped his face._

_The look on his face was shocking._

_And then I ran off, crying._

Sucks to be me?

**Yes.**

"Hey Sakura-san!" Konan, a blue haired manager who became fast friends with me, had snuck up begind me, to give me a huge hug.

"Konan-san! Can you let go? I can't...breathe!" I gasped as Konan hugged behind me.

Konan let go, giggling. "Pein was picking out the cake with me, God, I'm so happy!" Konan squealed as she joined me.

I smiled at her. "That's good, I'm glad there is one more nice guy on this planet. By the way, why are you helping me? Usually-" I was about to thank her for helping me but she ,of course, interrupted.

"Oh yeah! Can you go to the freezer? Don't worry, you won't be alone, we have some new server whose already impressed our boss. But be a dear, for me, please." Konan flashed me a smile, her white rose hair clip seem to make her appear more..._angelic__._

I sighed. "Fine, but you owe me one." I said as I finished up my last sliverware.

Konan laughed."Totally! Oh how's Kiba?" Konan asked grinning ear to ear.

I stopped suddenly at the doorway. "Konan, we are on a break." I said, sadly.

Konan gasped."Sakura-chan! What happened-?" she started to ask but I sighed.

"Konan, I promise I will tell you every detail. Just not right now, okay? I'm trying to forget about him. I promise I will give you an explantion that could threaten Pein, okay?" I said, like a lost puppy.

I could feel Konan's smile as she said softly."Okay."

I looked back and smiled at her.

* * *

><p>As I walked into the freezer(which <em>is <em>quite cold, let me tell you.) after Chef Kabuti had given me instructions to find his premade sushi.

Just as I found the sushi that chef Kabuto would need(and be very proud of.), I felt someone's warming hands on my hips.

I turn around to have my back pressed against the shelfs of sushi, to meet onxy eyes that only a God could have.

Sasuke Uchiha, had his face merely inches from mine.

I gaped at him, my body was suddenly so warm (The heck? I was _freezing _like not even a minute ago.) with his body pressed against mine.

His eyes roamed my face staring down into my eyes as if he could read my secrets. Both of his hands were resting on the shelf above me, his ebony eyes and matching spikey hair made him seem like a dream.

I could hear and fell him breathe his warm minty breath that tickled my flushed skin.

_What's he gonna do? Why is he trapping me in a corner? Does he know of the sex strike? Probably. Shoot. Oh well, it's not that I like him or anything. _I thought as he continue to just well...**stare.**

"I heard that you start this whole cock teasing strike, is it true?" his icy cold voice stung my ears.

I found myself glaring _and _blushing. At him. "So is that why you have me in this position? I'm no fucking cock tease. Now get off me or I'll-" I started to rant but to only realize his face had gotten _closer._

_"Isn't she lovely?"_

_"Hn."_

_"I wanna date a girl like her. A girl like her, is too easy. Evantually they give it up for the true whores that they are."_

_"Aa."_

_"Say, Sasuke."_

_"Hn."_

_"Do you know that pinkie? She keeps looking at you. Are you interested in her?"_

_"..."_

_"Well, you bastard?"_

_"Fuck off mutt. We're just friends."_

_A snort._

_"Yeah right. I'm gonna go for her."_

_"Says who?"_

_"Says me."_

_You're the bastard._

"You'll what? How about I show you, _this._" then before I even had time to react:

_Sasuke-kun kissed me!_

Hands pull hair.

The feeling of a burning desire.

With your lips against mine.

_It was like magic was made, once again. _

I had forgotten how perfect his lips were.

Oh, stop making me so dizzy.

The intensity of the kiss increased more. Tongues became tossed and turned. I could hear myself moan, it was too good.

**It's like a drug, I can't help but fall in love.**

**But oh, not this again.**

**Here we go again.**

**Sorry to make you wait but-**

**you've made me hot, tonight.**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**...**

**...**

**I**

**T**

**I**

**S**

**V**

**E**

**R**

**Y**

**C**

**O**

**M**

**P**

**L**

**I**

**C**

**A**

**T**

**E**

**D**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**"Yes."**

**"No."**

**"Maybe."**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Let's all get our imagination's tonight!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**And with dirty dancing, day and night.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**For you have to **

**S**

**T**

**A**

**N**

**D**

**O**

**U**

**T**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**To get the prize.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review, Rave, whatever, just give me some feedback. Sorry for making you wait. Did he make you dance?**

**Life is beautiful:**I might not have school. Yay. Oh and when my BETA reads it, I will update it.

**Update: **1/21/2012 **Stand out.4 is almost done! Yay!**

**Don't be scared! 13 is scared of 14! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Stand Out4. **

**Dedication: **to who gave me a review! This one's for you! For you ALL deserve it! Seriously, THANK YOU!

**Disclaim: **I own my thoughts. Inspired by Shut Out by Kody Keplinger and angelpupeeter's **Schon**. No muffins for me.

**Note1: **_Thanks so much to my BETA, __KilleyMay__. She has much better patience than I do. Thank you so much. _

**Warning:**** This is M rated for a reason. Yes there will be love-making. It's not a child's play like my others. This will bear humiliation, innocence being ruined and blood. Not a whole lot but you get the idea. Don't complain if you don't like it—read another story. You have over 4,000,000 to choose from. That is for all you wine people. Now here's your cheese. **

_To my alerts: _**Send at least one review, for those of you who are guilty. No, you are not innocent. YOU TRIED TO TAKE MY HEART!**

_To my favorites people: _Yeah, hi, you're still as guilty as them. Send in a review. It's not that hard,

**To my idol: **xfucktheglasses **THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU DARLING! **

_Oh how annoying, now am I: _**Just send in a review. Please. Thank you. Manners, are beautiful aren't they?**

An Important note: I try to do long chapters, I really do but I has school. So if I don't respond, don't worry. I haven't forgotten you. My life has been kind of crazy, that's all. But anyways~.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**S**

**T**

**R**

**A**

**N**

**G**

**E**

**T**

**W**

**I**

**S**

**T**

**S**

...

...

...

_An odd couple sits on the roof._

_That odd couple was us._

_Yes, us. _

_Before he became distant and someone else._

_Before, I gave up and moved on._

_After, we kissed._

_I thought it was our last._

"_Hn, how annoying you are."_

"_Don't call me annoying!"_

"_HN, I will."_

"_Why you bastard, I should just keep on punching you and tie you up-!"_

"_Wait, you'd tie me up?"_

"…_.."_

"_Sakura, would you really?"_

_A sly smile upon his stupid—but pretty—lips._

_I love you too much to let you go. _

"_Yes."_

_I mumble away._

_He grins like he just saw that stupid growing video again._

_I blush as I smell cobalt-his scent._

_His hot body leans up against mine._

_HOT-!_

"_Hn."_

_Suddenly—_

_His lips are on mine._

_I'm having a hard time breathing-!_

"_Haa, Haa, Sasuke-k-!"_

_His tongue is dancing in my mouth a little too much. _

"_Haa,-"_

"_Hn."_

_Is all I hear as his fingers go down and into my panties._

_I hear the material ripping, something, unknown is cooling me down._

_I dig my fingers in his hair._

"_Haa."_

"_Ahh."_

"_Hn, Sasu—"_

"_Haa."_

_Breathing very hard, I am. _

"_Oh my g—"_

_I curl my toes._

"_SASUKE-KUN!"_

_And I screamed in pleasure._

_But do you know the rest of the story?_

_Do you?_

_Do I?_

_Does he?_

_Does she?_

_Does who?_

_You're about to find out. _

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>

**E**

**X**

**S**

**T**

**R**

**I**

**K**

**E**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_Let the fucking games begin._

_Uh oh, here we go again._

_Just because I got boobs doesn't mean I don't got balls!_

_I'm gonna make you scream!_

_You do realize, you have to pay for that, right?_

_You wanna piece of me?_

_Let me make one thing clear:_

_It_

_Is_

_On_

_Like_

_Donkey_

_Kong._

_Oh snap!_

_Hearts flutter._

_Secrets became known._

_What will become of this oath?_

.

.

.

**K**

**A**

**R**

**I**

**N**

**(Don't cha wish you could fuck like me?)**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>I'm having a break down.<p>

_Why?_

Suigestsu decided to show up for dinner.

_That's why. _

I sit next to my three year relationship boyfriend who had turned into playboy jock to a total sweet heart.

_But I'll never tell him through that way. _

I'm letting him put his huge hands on my thighs and run them across.

Why?

_Because, I'm a women like that._

_I miss you and your obnoxious face-!_

My eyebrows shot up like ten feet.

_The heck! What is he doing? Stop it! _

I turn to my left, to glare.

His purple eyes sparkle, that adorable toothy grin, is making my heart pound.

_Thump,_

_Thump,_

_Thump,_

_Thump._

But I refuse defeat.

I actually refuse to have this being done to me.

My father clears his throat. I tore my red eye glare from Suigestsu to meet my father's ebony eyes. It's quite clear that he is not happy about something. I think its Suigestsu.

See the thing is:

_Daddy + Mommy = had 3 kids._

_Mommy – first child being a daughter = No._

_Mommy + twins = a daughter!_

_Daddy + brothers + boys = An explosion._

_1 girl + 2 boys = girl wins._

_Why? _

_1 daddy + 1 mommy= always takes the girl side. _

3 vs two? I win!

2 vs 3? I win, again!

Why?

'Coz I'm awesome, that's why.

But anyways~

As my father gives Suigestsu his infamous stiff Uchiha look, I realize that things might be okay—

_Oh my God! Are you kidding me? Seriously! Why now of all times would you—_

-when Suigestsu hand softly rubs my core through the tights I'm wearing, which is making a stain for I can _feel_ it!

Suigestsu, that bastard, nods and smiles as if nothing is wrong with the world which it is!

As my dad talks to Itachi, who is currently squeezing Yuuago's hand under the table, for whatever reason, I do not care. (She's the best girlfriend to have by the way, she's willingy to put up with my older brother, for a very, very, long time. She has patience.)

I lean into his ear, the scent of him reminds me of the time we—

"_Sui, I'm kind of,um,scared ah—"_

"_Don't worry, Karin-chan."_

_He smiles up at me. His body has not a stich of clothing, which feels amazing on top of my nude body. _

_I blush madly as he rubs his thumb up and down my cheek. I bite my lip at he stares into my face, amazed and happy are what his eyes tell me. He leans into my ear, whispering words I thought I'd never hear. "It's okay, It's going to be alright, I promise. I love you, Karin. I don't want anyone else. Okay? I promise you, I couldn't even leave you, you're that much important to me." He says to me, he titled my chin to meet my eyes. _

_That constant lazy look he has about him, makes me want to shiver._

_Everything about him, is something I'll never regret._

_I swear._

_I nod to him, afraid to speak._

_Suigestsu gives me the oh so classic of his thinks he is a pretty boy smirks. (Asshat, knows that he's pretty. I tell him, of course.)_

_"What, are you that speechless to say-"_

_I interrupt him, glaring, my face red. _

_"J-just fuck me already! God, you call me a talker-!" I start ranting but his lips crash down on mine and I get lost in our toungues touching and dancing._

_I moan through the kiss, my orgasm. _

_But I make sure to scream his name._

_"S-S-Sui!"_

_"Ah-!"_

_"Daa-!"_

_"Hnn-!"_

_"Oh my God-!"_

_"Haa-!"_

_"Ooo-!"_

_"Nn-!"_

_"Take me now-!"_

_"D-don't s-s-s-stop!"_

-did it.

You get the idea, right?

But I'm on a sex strike, dammit, so I'm staying a prude no matter what! (Even if it kills me!)

So you wanna know the men's second weak point?

I dig hard into Suigestsu foot.

Really,

Really,

Really,

_Hard._

_Because you deserve this, for once, this rivarly has got to end. I don't want you to let you go. Never. But why must you make this so damn hard, dammit? _I thought, my head down.

"Ow, Karin, could you please remove your foot from my um foot? I think you broke it again." Suigestsu said, through his teeth while attempting a lame joke.

I lift my head and nod. I remove my fabulous six-inch heels from his black and white vans. (more like black and dirt, seriously, they're so dirty, they smell, ew!)

I put my hands on my lap and flip my red hair to glare at him.

"So dad, did Sasuke and Sui tell you, they threw a rock at someone? Because of this stupid rivalry?" I ask a little to brisckly.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "You guys did? Nice. When i was at Rain, we gave all the freshman some hanging you shall call it. We hung 'em from the school's stupid mascot. It was hilarious, until they stole & stripped our mascot at every game we had against them. So we painted their lockers pink man you should have seen how funny that was!" Itachi told Suigestu, who had laughed at my usual stoic brother.

Dad just shook his head.

_Chicken._ I thought, glaring at Itachi, who _ignored_ me!

**Oh no, he didn't!**

"That's hilarious! We threw a week old milk, if you know what mean. And they had to close school for a week! Especially the gym, it was the best!" Suigestu told Itachi.

Itachi shook his head. "Now, that's more like it!" Suigestu high fived him, a rare scene to see by the way, ITA NEVER GIVES HIGH-FIVES!, but I grit my teeth.

_The more you do it, the less you'll get laid. Trust me on that. _I thought as Itachi and Suigestu began to swap stories.

_I'mma make you so hard, you'll be using more than one hand. _I thought, glared into Suigestu eye's.

For some reason, he looked scared.

Well get ready to be scared.

A lot.

**Stand Out.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**I**

**N**

**T**

**E**

**R**

**M**

**I**

**S**

**S**

**I**

**O**

**N**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Aw, poor sui."**

**"Hey, where's SasuSaku? I need my SasuSaku!"**

**"I dunno."**

**"Dude, that was hilarious."**

**"Black skinny jeans and a plain blue hoodie? Boooring!"**

**"Karin looks like a slut, for the right reasons."**

**"HEY, WHERE ARE MY OREO'S!"**

**"Is Yuuago, really going out with a homo-"**

**"ITACHI, NO HOMO!"**

**"S-E-X!"**

**"Is how we prove Sasuke is a boy or a girl."**

**"..."**

**Enjoy.**

**Get out,**

**while you can.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S**

**A**

**K**

**U**

**R**

**A**

**(Urgh, finally~!)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Use condoms when needed, hehe.)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>In the freezer.<strong>

Time literally froze.

I'm not kidding.

It froze.

The only thoughts in my mind where:

_Why?_

Okay so, I could have punched Sasuke's beautiful face but I missed his lips on mine so I couldn't help it.

I wanted to become one with him.

To have him scream my name.

To have his fingers in me.

To have that all again.

I am giving everything but then I distinctly remember as the following happened:

My legs were around his aist, I could feel his current physical desire (a.k.a. Little Sasuke.), his death grip was on my shoukders, his mouth in my mouth, his tongue was playing tango within mine and I was moaning.

Moaning.

Like into his pretty mouth.

While I was currently pressed up against some very hard and cold shelves. (But at first I didn't mind. Hello, I was macking out with a hot sweaty muscular guy. Tell me something I don't know.) I remembered the strike.

So I did what I should've done.

Pushed him away and smack him across the cheek.

Then get some space between us.

_Why?_

_Because we have chemistry like a bunch of monkeys._

_Fuck._

Sasuke-kun looked actually, safe to say, but shocked that I did that. I was still gasping for some air. In a freezer.

"YOU! STAY FAR AWAY FROM ME! It doesn't mean anything more to you than ever, right? Just like old times..." I trailed off, after I screamed in his ear.

Sasuke-kun just stared at me, onyx eyes, going right through me, thank you very much.

I could feel my legs turning into jello, my heart beating as if I just ran fifty miles, my stomach clenched, and my stupid big forehead, suddenly felt wet.

Stupid Sasuke-kun.

Always making me feel...weird! Yeah weird!

He never says anything. Anything at all! It's like he's always looking at a blank canvas. And theres nothing interesting ever happening.

Sasuke-kun is truly a man of few words.

Well to me, I'm not going to stop fighting.

Kiba and I,maybe on a break,but that doesn't mean anything! I thought as I got into a staring match.

I refuse defeat, for I am Sakura Haruno.

I grab the ingredients, the real reason I had come to the freezer.

I glare back into his onyx eyes.

"Move, Sasu-chan." I mockingly (& spat) to his pale vampire face.

Yeah that's what I thought, buddy. You better move that pretty butt.

_"Sakura, don't tell anyone this but, you have the smallest ass ever. Seriously do you eat?"_

_"Shut up Sasu-chan!"_

_"..."_

_"I'm sorry-"_

_A boy's body on top of a girl's body, a smirk grazed his face._

_"You better be."_

_Smashing of the lips._

_What a bitter memory, it was._

_Indeed._

**_Why must I remember you?_**

**_You are so painful to remember._**

**After all that, wait until happens next.**

**"Sakura?"**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**S**

**T**

**A**

**N**

**D**

**O**

**U**

**T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>I lift my eyes, only to see my coworker, Konan.<p>

Staring at me and Sasuke, in well, shock.

Yes.

Shock.

_Well isn't this just great. First this bastard then her. Oh how will I ever explain this? Crap! Crap! What do I do? Oh, I just don't even know what to do!_ I thought, making myself dizzy.

I guess I hadn't been sleeping too much, because of my beautiful yet hard AP classes, because the next thing I know, I'm babbling and then I just remember seeing five Konan's and promptly falling asleep.

Don't you just love it when these things happen?

I don't.

"Oh my God! Sasuke-kun! We need to take her to a hospital! I can't leave my shift, could you take her? Please? I really need this Sasuke! I promise, I'll owe you a favor!"

"Hn...fine."

"Oh thanks Sasuke!"

"..."

"...Crap."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

(Still Sakura, uh oh.)

.

.

.

I had an odd dream.

I dreamt that I was married to Kiba, but then Kiba died. Because Sasuke, killed him.

What could this mean, I have no idea.

The only thing I know is that I'm laying in a hospital bed. Um how did I get here?

I look around, to my right I see nothing but white.

_So far so good. Nothing seems out of place. That's good, just keep your head up high, Sakura. Nothing seems out of place. Just relax Sakura. _I thought to myself, trying to calm down, a little, to say the least.

But when I looked to my left, I kind of screamed.

_"Oh my God! What the hell!"_

Why?

**Because of Sasuke-kun, that's why.**

.

.

.

"So wait, you screamed?" Ino asked, late that night. After I had been released of course. Sasori drove me home. There was no way was I getting in the car with Sasuke-kun.

I sighed into the phone. "Well of course I screamed. I freaked out, Ino. I couldn't help it. I mean I haven't spoken to Sasuke, since we broke up. And that was three years ago. Since then, he's avioded me, and I've avoided him. But why would he act after all those years in silence, do you know why?" I asked as I did my english homework.

Ino scoffed. "Don't look at me, I've never been in a relationship before. I don't trust guys. Except for my daddy, that's it. Men have left us emotionally demaged, have they not? That's why there is Friend's With Benefits. No feelings, just sex. And you don't have to fake orgasms-" Ino said, by the hintvof boredoom in her voice.

"Ino!" I interrupted her because well, that's just embarressing. I mean I'm still a virgin. But don't tell anyone.

Ino giggled. "So is Kiba still mad at you? The boy needs to get over himself, you know?" Ino said.

I nodded."Yeah, he's giving me the cold shoulder kind of treatment. I mean, it's like I can't have a conversation about homecoming or anything. It's like he doesn't even want to go. Besides, when I called him after the hospital, he was all like 'I thought we were on a break, remember?' I was just so angry that he said it like that, so I hung up on him. Kiba doesn't need to know, anything since we are on a break." I said angry, that he would be such an ass.

_Really, Kiba, you would risk a relationship to prove what? A point? A point that doesn't make any sense. I don't get why. And yet, you still expect me to say I'm sorry. And to run into your arms well, that isn't going to happen. Not this time. _I thought, angry that he would pick a fight just to prove nothing.

"Anyways, so what exactly happened in the freezer? Do tell, Sakura Haruno." Ino changed the subject, rather quickly.

I sighed. "Well I guess we were arguing about _something _or whatever. Anyways, all of a sudden he got real close and we kind of ended up making out. Which I had no idea why, he would do that. After all these years, why? Do you have any idea, Ino?" I asked, my mind somewhere else.

Ino sighed. "I have no idea, Sakura. Hey listen, speaking of couples, did you know Sui metioned the strike to Kiba? Karin told me that. I was hella surprised, you know?" Ino asked, sounding bored.

I nodded even though I was talking on the phone. "Weird indeed, that's for sure." I said.

.

.

.

**(Still Sakura, don't worry, Karin still misses you.)**

.

.

.

The next morning came. As I walked to my first period (AP Biology, with Anko-sensei, who is the best!), a certain brunette that I had bern avoiding, called my name.

"Sakura! Hey wait up!"

I could hear a bit of smugness in his voice.

I turned around, my ponytail whipped the nearest kid. I narrowed my green cat eyes, not noticing I accidentally whipped the kid in the back of the head.

Kiba, in a gray tee and blue jeans with a Leaf letterman jacket, came up to me, grinning his goofy smile. I glared into those, two friendly eyes of his.

"So Sakura, whats up? Listen, I've been thinking. I think that if you agree to stop the sex strike and beg then, after the winter ball, we do it. How does that sound? So take it or leave it."Kiba told me, with a grin on his face.

I turn to him, my boyfriend. "I'm not having sex with you until the rivalry ends." I told my boyfriend. "And even the girls on the opposing team agreed. So until the rivalry ends, I'm not sleeping with you." I said, clearly and unafraid.

Kiba scoffed. "It's not going to work, besides, you won't be able to resist me." Kiba laughed in my face.

I grit my teeth. "You don't think I can't do this? Well here's something," I whispered before taking a step back from him and look directly right at him in the eye. Then:

"WELL MAYBE, IF YOU WOULD USE THOSE PENIS ENLARGEMENTS FOR A REASON THEN WE COULD HAVE SEX. I mean, your steroids can't give you a dick?" I said a little too loudly before turning on my heel and walking away.

**Let the games begin,**

_It takes two to tango,_

But one to change the game.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Stand Out. 5

**Fight,**

**Fight,**

_Wish._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**O**

**N**

**E**

**S**

**T**

**O**

**R**

**Y**

**A**

**G**

**O**

.

.

.  
><em>When you fall apart,<em>

_Do you give up? _

_Or do you go back,_

_And try to fix the pieces,_

_That we're broken?_

_What do you do?_

_When you fall in love?_

_Do you act upon instinct?_

_Or do you hide?_

_What to do?_

_You broke my heart._

_You left it, _

_My heart,_

_You left it,_

_And after all these years,_

_It finally heals._

_Only for you to break it—_

_Like before._

_I miss you._

_I hate you._

_I love you._

_Which three little words do you mean?_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**S**

**T**

**A**

**N**

**D**

**O**

**U**

**T**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>(Let's dance, pretty boy.)<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>(It takes two to tango.)<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**S**

**A**

**K**

**U**

**R**

**A**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>After that stupid stare down, I turn quickly on my heel and just well, run out of school. I don't even wait for Ino, I'm that desperate to get out of there.<p>

So, everything just seems to rush by me, that I'm on such an adrenaline rush that I don't even realize it but someone is following me.

_In a car._

_Yeah, I'm real smart. _

"Sakura, get in."

I turn to see that voice, irritated and annoyed, sitting at the wheel of the car, annoyed.

_Sasuke-kun._

I glare at him.

"No."

And I keep walking.

But he still keeps following me! 

_That ass! _

"Sasuke, I'm fine—"

"Sakura, you either get in or else, I'll go and get Karin. Do you want me to do that?" Sasuke says, with a hint of warning in his vice, his onyx eyes, are fixated on me.

I sighed. "Fine, but you have to take me home." I said, as I slid in the front seat of the black hybrid.

Sasuke glared at me.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"You still haven't changed one bit." He said, starting up the car. (he had it parked while I was yelling at him.)

I slid in my seat.

**What an uncomfortable experience.**

**Indeed, this is.**

**for me and you.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_It all started in our seventh year of school. _

_Back when boys got rid of their cooties._

_And I started to wear a bra._

_I had know Sasuke,_

_My entire life, since I was little._

_And I had the biggest crush on him._

_But that year—_

_Was when kissing seemed like it was exciting._

_And hand holding was enough._

_But then came eighth grade._

_Soon,_

_That went to a whole new level._

_A level called—_

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

.

.

.

**(Still Sakura, yes.)**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Around five o'clock, the door knocked.<p>

It was Ino.

Grinning from ear to ear.

I stared at her gloomily, she grinned.

"Did you honestly think, I was going to put you through hell? No way."

I shook my head, letting her in.

I was about to question why she had some many grocery bags, when of course, Ino, answered for me.

"Help me out here, I told the girls that you need a pick-me-up. Oh and you can thank me for getting you a ride home. I had to beg Karin but eh, it was worth it. Now come on!" Ino tugged on my sleeve.

I rubbed my eyes.

_What a joy ride._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"**Sakura!"**

"**Sasuke!"**

**Hold on tight,**

**You're in for a ride.**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"So, can anyone tell me why we are here?" Tenten asked, as everyone got settled in my house.<p>

Temari sat near Tenten, glaring at me.

I sighed.

_This is not going to be fun._

"I'm sure all of you are wondering why it's taking so long, but rest assure I—" My voice is cracked, I'm trying not to cry, I've got a frog in my throat since well Sasuke kissed me and my logic away.

Great.

To top it off, Temari is making my life a living hell.

Why?

Because she found out about how me and Kiba are officially broken up.

"Rest assure, what? That this was a complete waste of time!" Temari screeched at me.

Well I hope she's feeling satisfied.

"Yeah, this totally was!"

"I mean, my boyfriend won't even talk to me, thanks to this!"

"This isn't stopping the rivalry, you know."

"In fact, it's making it worse!"

"Yeah!"

"Um, everyone, would you all please—" I tried to calm everyone down but it seemed like everyone was against me.

"I'm sorry, b-b-but c-could y-you all, SHUT UP!" a rather angry Hinata appeared, yelling for the first time since well forever.

Everyone immediately stopped talking, which is a shocker considering there are a lot of girls in here.

"About a week or so all of you were kissing Sakura's butt, may I add. In fact, you all were in love with the idea like it was the best thing since sex! So how about you all shut up, for once! Sakura's boyfriend is being a total pussy and I assure you all one thing: If all your boyfriends were being pussies, then Sakura would be there for all of you! Each and every single one of you! Sakura lost her boyfriend, I don't see why you all get to complain! My god, it was all like your horny, stupid boyfriends were more important than ending this rivalry!" Hinata said angry, this time without stuttering either.

I was shocked. I mean yeah, Hinata is my friend and all, but wow. She managed to turn the whole meeting around!

I sit back up against the wall. My room is where we are currently having our havoc sleepover.

This is not how it's suppose, to be. I thought, I can feel the tears wanting to fall from my eyes and down my cheeks.

Everyone started arguing again.

"What do you mean I was singing her praises!"

"God, Sakura you're such a—"

"I'm sorry, but could you all SHUT THE FUCK UP! If you want to yell at someone, then yell at me too! I helped create the idea, so if you've got something to say to me, say it to my face you bitches!"

**Whoa.**

**Did hell freeze over?**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**What just happened?**

.

.

.

**Or, rather,**

**What will happen?**

.

.

.

**Find out.**

.

.

.

**Soon?**

.

.

.

**Actions,**

**Words.**

.

.

.

**Which one will you take?**

* * *

><p><strong>Review.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Stand Out. 6**

**Dedication:** _I got a couple of reviews. Um really?_

**Disclaim:** angelpuppter Schon & Kody Keplinger _Shut Out._

**Note2:** It's been two to three weeks in the story. But Hinata doesn't like it when you blame your issues on her best friend. You get your ass bitten off. Twitch, twitch.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_Tell me a story,_

A simple fairytale.

_Where I'm the princess,_

_And you're my prince._

_A place,_

_Where I can be fucked up,_

_As much as I want with you,_

_So I can scream your name,_

_Only your name, I swear. _

_Where is that place?_

_That place,_

_Is somewhere far but near._

_Can you still take me there?_

_Or,_

_Is it too late?_

_._

_._

_._

**S**

**T**

**A**

**N**

**D**

**O**

**U**

**T**

_._

_._

_._

_**So,**_

_**Are you ready?**_

_**Or,**_

_**Not?**_

_._

_._

_._

_Karin._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>"You guys, have no <em>fucking<em> room to talk. All I hear out of all your dick-sucking, talking-_shit_ mouths are complaining and moaning like a bunch of guy pussies! Seriously, one minute, you guys are kissing Sakura's butt, the next, you blame her for YOUR problems! You know if your boyfriend is such a 'dick' then how about you all grow a pair of balls and tell them to get over it? And God forbid you tease your precious wittle boyfriends! Aw, those poor fucking pussies, not able to get any action, coz now, your boyfriend's sperm cells has to go on his hand!" I mockedwith fake sympathy.

One of the girls, who happens to go to my school opened her mouth to speak.

_Oh, fucking no. You think I'm going to put up with shit? Fuck, no._ I thought, angry that someone was well on their way to pissing me off.

"If you so much as open your mouth while I'm_ talking_, I will smack that mouth until it hurts to even swallow spit down your herpes filled mouth." I hissed in warning, whom the girl suddenly shut her mouth and bite her lip.

Now even the whispers have stopped.

I sighed, casting a look at the slightly trembled Sakura who nodded at me to continue. I was overcome with shock when she smiled at me, encouraging me to continue.

The smile that had gotten Sasuke into so much trouble, yet it was the smile that got his face red, once upon a time.

**It's a smile, that tells you that she believes in you and only you.**

**It kind of makes you feel on top of the world.**

**Well, that's how I felt, wanting to smile back but I needed to stay focus.**

For Sakura believed in me, out of all the people she had once_ hated_, despite the fact I ruined_ everything_ for her.

I took a deep breath.

_Suigetsu, I'm doing this for fucking you. You encouraged this, you're going to get it._ I thought to myself.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>"Girls, we all know one thing is for sure, that some of you HAVE SLEPT WITH YOUR BOYFRIENDS! Why, the fuck would you being a fucking hypocrite? You pledge an oath! For Christ sakes! And if any of you give Sakura any more CRAP, then if you got something to say, then just say it to me. Because it has been two weeks since I HAD A FUCKING ORGASM! So if I hear 'My boyfriend is threatening to break up with me! It was the only way!' I will cut you. And then I will make sure your boyfriend won't want sex until afterwards, alright? Good. Now, since the guys think we are weak, because of you horny sluts, we need to make them want us so bad, it hurts." I said, after I screamed at them.<p>

One girl, with brown hair raised her hand.

"I have a question, what if you can't wear slutty clothes because I can't—" The girl said rather smugly, her gloating face taunting me.

"You mean, you have to dress like you do when you want attention? Yes. Okay, next." I said rather briskly, enjoying watching the girl look horrified and pissed.

"Next?"

"Yes, Karin-chan, what do we do when we want to make them want us?"

"That is quite simple, really. Just unbutton your shirt more but wear a camisoule and if you can—a push-up bra. Make 'em horny and crazy."

"Okay, thank you."

"Karin, why can't Sakura handle this?"

"Because, you are scared of me and you know I'll pull those extensions out."

"…."

"Karin?"

"Yes?"

"Oh, Karin?"

"Don't fucking annoy me, I'll pull your mouths for no reason."

"…"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**I got this,**

**You don't got this.**

**Admit the help.**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Late that night after questions and stories of stupid boys ("I caught porn in Naruto's desk! The sad thing is, it wasn't his! It's my cousins!" Hinata giggled.), I ended up thinking about things I really shouldn't.<p>

It was things, which are meant to stay and remain in the past.

I ended up, falling asleep only to have that _damn_ dream.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**A**

**R**

**E**

**Y**

**O**

**U**

**R**

**E**

**A**

**D**

**Y**

**?**

.

.

.

_Somethings, just come back to bite you in the ass._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>About two years ago….<em>

_I was walking along the path that leads up to school._

_One more year, Karin and then—I thought happily to myself, where no one was able to bother me._

_But then,_

"_Karin! Wait up!" a male voice called out._

_I turned around to see him—_

_Ba—dump_

_-Suigetsu Moichi running up the hill to greet me, as if it was perfectly normal._

_I blinked._

_Was this a dream?_

**Or a reality?**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Smile and meet the boy.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Review.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Part One

**Stand Out. 7**

**Part. One.**

Let's _remember_ **in **our _funniest_ **times**.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Let's start all over.**

**Press Pause.**

**Rewind,**

**To the left.**

**A little bit more,**

**More,**

**More,**

**Stop.**

**Is it perfect?**

**No go back.**

**But not there!**

**Just here, right now.**

**Thank you very much.**

**Now,**

**Tell me your lies and secrets.**

**Are they the same?**

**...**

**Didn't think so.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S**

**U**

**P**

**R**

**E**

**M**

**E**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dear Journal,<em>**

**_Let me see, I have everything ready for school tomorrow! I did all my summer homework right at the beginning so I didn't have to worry or anything really. The only thing I could focus on was my job that I had told you about at the beginning._**

**_Remember? I worked as a Nurse's assistant at the First-Aid at the pool! I got to tan and be in the air-condition when I wanted! Unlike Karin, she had to work as a life guard. Poor Karin-chan! I felt so bad for her when the kid she saved throw up all over! And her boss, Orichmaru wouldn't let her leave even though she was throwing up!_**

**_Oh the horror!_**

**_Anyways, Me 'n' Sasuke had been hanging out every day this summer! I think he likes, likes, likes me! Like, I really do! _**

**_Don't let piggy and four eyes near you!_**

**_I love you too much! _**

**_Wish me luck for school!_**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Sakura Haruno_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_._

_._

_._

_Do you remember?_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>"So, do you remember now?" Karin asks me, her face is close to me. I stare at her confusion as I read my last entry before school started.<p>

_Before it happened._

I shrug my shoulders and peer up at her, my pink hair braided into a side braid that Ino managed to do.

"I don't understand, I mean what does this have to do with the strike-" I began to ask when Karin points at a entry, in my age-old diary that I use to write in.

"Look, here! When Sasuke asked Ami to the dance and we swore off on men? Remember?" Karin asked all buisness like.

I looked down to read my old enteries that go something like this:

**_Dear Journal,_**

**_I have sworn off men entirely. Me and Karin refuse to be taken advantage of. I'm getting ready right now, at my house for this dance. I'm kind of hoping someone does something stupid so I can take my mind off the fact Sasuke asked the ugliest girl in our grade! Seriously, boys are so desperate! And stupid! _**

**_Karin agrees with me because Suigetsu is just SO stupid! I mean who could not notice Karin? Seriously, some people are just stupid. _**

**_Totally dumb._**

**_Well anyway, I'm wearing a black dress that shows off my clevage. Since it's a black and white themed, I don't want to look like a virgin so this time I'm dressing tacky. _**

**_Oh well, it looks great! _**

**_Karin can pull of a strapless, lucky girl. Me? No, thanks. I need straps and more straps._**

**_Hopefully, Mr. Tomato juice won't be there with his stupid BUTT duck HAIR! _**

**_Oh shoot, Piggy wants to put make up on me. Yikes. Oh well, I'll enjoy being a whore tonight! _**

**_sincerely,_**

**_Sakura Haruno._**

****I bite my lip, smiling at what I wrote when I was in my first year of middle school.

"I can't believe this." I say, as I look over what I had written.

It was all ridiclous really.

But that's what made it so much fun.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Review.<strong>

**Part 2 coming soon.**


End file.
